Kindergarten Mal
by Vivere Sine Timore
Summary: Kindergarten Mal and his adventures. No other explanation needed.
1. Crafts

**Hello all! This is going to be the first in a series that I'm going to start called Kindergarten Mal. The title sort of explains it all, I just thought it would be fun to write. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>You can always tell it's an extra special day when Miss Tibby lets us use the scissors in the box that she hides in her desk. I was so excited that I would get to use the kind of scissors my mommy and dad never let me play with. Mommy doesn't let me use them cause she thinks I have an over active imagination. Dad just thinks I'll run with them.<p>

But they're wrong. And today I get to use them and there's nothing that Mommy and Dad can say about it.

After a long and exhausting hour of recess (Where I was promoted to Knight before the Queen banished me cause I couldn't hold in a sneeze) we all sat at our tables. My three bestest friends, Ken and Matt and Maria, sat with me.

A lot of the guys make fun of me cause I have a friend that's a girl. But they're stupid cause they dont know how great it is to have a friend who's a girl. Their mommies are always extra nice to you, and Maria's mommy always packs her an extra pudding cup just for me. The other guys say she has cooties, but my mommy says that cooties aren't real. I half believe her. I think cooties are real, but that Maria is a-mune to them.

"Mal?"

I proudly march up to Miss Tibby who finally grants me the honor of holding the scissors.

"Mal, don't you dare run," she says. "Take slow and steady steps, like the tortoise. Do you remember the story?"

I stick out my chest and gave a big nod. "Yes!"

I slowly turned around, exaggerating the carefulness Miss Tibby asked of me. Of course, Miss Tibby will always be the only true Queen of the Playground. That Natara is nothing but a cupcake princess.

I finally reached the table again and joined the Knights and Knightette of the Circle table. We joined scissors and vowed that the brightly colored paper Miss Tibby was starting to hand out would soon meet its doom.

"Fellow Knights and Knightette, we will soon go into battle. May the good lord bless our armor and our skill so that the good Miss Queen Tibby will be happy and impressed with our slayings."

"Amen," Matt and Maria finished.

"For Miss Queen Tibby!" Ken said.

Behind me I felt someone kick my chair. I turned around to find the cupcake princess Natara frowning at me.

"_I'm _the Queen!" She insisted. The rest of her table, Blaise and Amy and Neha, glared at us.

"There is no one fairer than Queen Tibby!" Matt smirked at her.

"For Tibby!" We, the Knights and Knightette of the Circle table chanted. Natara puffed her cheeks out and glared at us. Then, she suddenly grinned at me with an evil snicker.

"Mal Fallon is a poop head!" She shouted. The whole class laughed as I felt my face heat up. She is an evil princess.

Miss Queen Tibby told us to calm down as she passed out the construction paper to my table to slay. I got a red one and I pouted up to Miss Queen Tibby.

"Can I have a blue one?" I asked her royal highness.

"I'm sorry, Mal," she said. "I just gave the last one to Natara." I look behind Miss Queen Tibby and Natara held up a bright blue paper, sticking her tongue out at me. I glared at her as her table laughed at me.

I, Knight Fallon, will break the Honorary Conduct of a Good Knight and plan my revenge on Natara the Evil Cupcake.

I grabbed my weapon of choice and scooted over to Natara. I raise my scissors and slashed a taunting pigtail of Natara's.

Victory.

"Malachi Fallon!" Miss Queen Tibby hollered.

I spent the rest of the day in the corner.

Miss Tibby, my harsh but fair Queen.


	2. Crayons

**Hey guys! So, um, how's everything going? Good? Good! Haha I turned 18... two and a half months ago... and I graduated... last week... I had been planning to update on my birthday, but that kind of fell through, so here is what I was planning to post a long while ago. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What's this one called?" Ken asked, holding up my favorite crayon.<p>

"That one's called Best Friends," I said proudly. I took the crayon from him and scribbled a bit on my paper. "See? I think it looks really cool." The other kids "oooh"ed in response.

"What about this one?" Blaise asked.

"_That _one is Eggplant," I said wrinkling my nose. "Only eggplant is a yucky ve-ge-ta-ble so I never ever use it, and you shouldn't either.

"I like this one," Shawn said. Shawn was another kid in my class. He was younger than me but he wore glasses and his mommy always combed his hair to one side, and I made fun of him all the time. Today was special though, cause Miss Queen Tibby told us to bring in our own crayons and Shawn only had a box of twelve and I had seventy-two. I offered to share mine with him as long as he game me his cookies at lunch time.

"But that' a girl color!" Maria yelled. Shawn was holding up the Lilac crayon. His face went all red and he put it back.

Natara and her sister Neha glared at us from across the room and I grinned and stuck my tongue out. They didn't get to bask in the glory of my crayons cause yesterday Natara made me play house with her and her friends and I had to be the dog. Neha couldn't use my crayons because she's Natara's sister and so she's probably just as evil.

"Okay, guys, I want you all to go back to your seats," Miss Queen Tibby said. Everyone that was gathered around my table went back to their own tables. Except Shawn, cause he was allowed to use my crayons. Miss Tibby handed out a white sheet of paper to all of us, but this time we don't get to use the scissors.

"Okay, I want you to draw the scariest thing you can think of," Miss Tibby said. "It can be the monster that lives under the bed or a dragon, anything." I grinned to myself and began to work really really hard on my monster. I knew exactly what I wanted to draw.

After about ten minutes Miss Queen Tibby told us that we had to show our monster to the class. Ken went first. He had drawn the monster that lives in his basement, complete with sharp teeth and scales and scary claws. Maria drew the thing that lives in her dad's shoe. I remember once when I was over at her house that we tried to get whatever it was to come out, only it didn't want to. But I'm sure it looks real scary and wanted to eat us, only it was asleep.

Natara's drawing was really dumb. She said that her mommy told her there were no such things as monsters, so she drew her baby sitter. She said her baby sitter tried to make her eat broccoli though, so I guess I can't completely blame Natara. Her drawing only had twelve colors though, so it wasn't nearly as good as mine.

Shawn drew a beetle. I'm not sure he really understood what Miss Queen Tibby told us to do.

I went last cause I heard the best one always goes last, and since I already knew mine was the best I had to wait. After everyone else had gone, I marched up to the front with my paper folded so no one could see it before I showed them. When I got to the front of the room I stood there for a second before opening my drawing. Everyone "oooooh"ed and "ahhhh"ed at the colors. Natara just glared with jealousy.

"Wow, that's a really colorful drawing, Mal!" Miss Queen Tibby said. I grinned up at her.

"It's the scariest monster I've ever seen!" I announced proudly. "It's got the pointiest claws ever and a pig snout and fangs and everything! And it's right here in this room!"

"Really?" Miss Queen Tibby asked. "What is it?" I paused for dramatic effect, then pointed at one of the tables.

"Its name is Natara!" I shouted. I grinned proudly at Miss Tibby, expecting her to clap or say how I did a really good job.

Only she sent me to the principal's office and they called my dad.

I still think mine was the best.


	3. Party

I sat in my car seat as my mommy turned down a street. Cars were parked everywhere on both sides of the street, and I could see princess balloons tied to a mailbox on the street. I scowled and crossed my arms. I couldn't believe Mommy was making me go to stupid Natara's birthday party. It wasn't even her birthday today. Her birthday was two weeks ago.

We pulled up in front of her house and I saw that there was a clown and a bounce house castle and pizza and stuff like that, and I got a little excited. I could hear the screams of my friends and classmates, and there were streamers in the colors of Natara's kingdom, purple and silver. There were even cardboard swords and cut-out horses and everything. Mommy made me promise to be nice and then drove away after promising to pick me up at four.

"Hiya Mal!" Maria said as she walked up to me with Shawn. "You should come with me in the bounce castle. It's really fun!"

"Hi Mal," Shawn said quietly. His eyes got really big and round when he saw Natara walking up to us in a frilly purple dress with a big crown on her head.

"Hi Maria, Hi again Shawn," she grinned.

"Greetings, your majesty, Queen Natara," Shawn said as he bowed low and I rolled my eyes. "Tis a pleasure to be in your presence."

"Hi Natara," Maria said. Natara looked at me and then looked at the pink wrapped present in my arms.

"I don't like pink," she said in a know-it-all voice. I scowled at her.

"I don't like you."

As annoying and evil as Natara is, I haft say her party isn't that bad. Ken and Matt and Shawn and I had been wrestling in the bounce house castle while everyone else jousted and danced. Exhausted, I leaned against the bounce house wall and placed my hands behind my head.

"What a lovely feast in honor of our Queen," Shawn said. I poked him in the stomach and stole his glasses.

"She's a princess," I insisted.

"A lovely princess," Matt said and I threw my sock at him.

"My love for her runs as quick as the blood in my veins," Shawn announced. I huffed in annoyance. They'll learn some day.

"Out, you imbecile. Tis my turn to bounce." Natara stood in the doorway and bounced a little. I stuck my tongue out and crawled away. She may be an evil cupcake princess but it was her birthday, plus I promised Mommy that I would be nice. Ken followed me, but Matt and Shawn offered to stay behind in case some servant dared to intrude on her bouncing.

After eating another slice of pizza, I told Kent hat I would be right back and went inside to use the bathroom. On my way a royal white box caught my eye, and I snuck into the kitchen to get a better look. I climbed onto a chair and lifted the top. Inside was the most beautiful and glorious cake I had ever seen in my entire life. It had snowy white icing with "Happy Birthday Natara!" written on in purple icing.

I dragged my finger through the bottom of the cake and licked the icing off my finger, then carefully replaced the top. I started to back away, only I forgot I was on top of the chair and fell, bringing the cake with me. I was lucky enough to avoid any injuries, but the cake wasn't as lucky. three feet away from me, the cake was smashed against the ground, taking its last breath. Natara's dog walked up and began licking at the mess.

"And Neha was about to take her first steps when- Mal! What did you do?"

Natara's mom rushed over to the fallen comrade. it had no chance. I wept. I'd never seen a death.

While Natara's dad left to get a replacement cake and the other adults cleaned up the mess, all of my classmates stood in a circle in the yard.

"Friends, we have all gathered here right now to remember that yummy cake that never made it to our tummies," Matt said. "Losses like this are terrible to go through."

Natara sniffled and placed her head on my shoulder.

"No one can say why these things happen, but we must never doubt the plan our Great Lord has for us. So Birthday Cake, You might have left sooner than we hoped but you will always live in our hearts. Amen."

"Amen," I whispered. "May the adults see that there will never be another one like it."

Natara burst into tears with all the other girls. I didn't shrug her head off my should cause it was her birthday. And because I didn't wanna admit I killed the cake.


	4. Stories

My favorite part of the day is when everyone gets to school and Miss Queen Tibby reads us a story from her really really big story book. We're already read almost half, and every week she picks two kids who get to sit next to her on the couch when she reads. This week it's my turn and I'm really excited about it, but Natara the evil Cupcake Princess is gonna be there too. Whatever, I still get to sit next to the love of my life and the one true Queen, Miss Queen Tibby.

I ran all the way down the street to the school on Monday even though it was raining and my mommy said she'd drive me. Only she was taking too long, so I put on my raincoat and big boy rain boots all by myself and faced the dangers of the rain. It took me a whole 5 minutes, and Mr. Lichett's toy poodle almost dragged me off, never to be seen again.

It paid off though when I saw that I was the first one there. Normally all the kids waited in a line outside until the classrooms opened, but since it was raining we had to wait inside. I stood proudly by the classroom door, staring down the fifth grader who had to watch us while we waited. I was so excited I could hardly keep myself from screaming. I just really really wanted to go inside and sit next to Miss Tibby while she read to me.

Natara was the next one there, though, and I frowned at her as she walked up. She was perfectly dry cause her mommy drove her, but my soaked clothes and hair showed how brave I was. (Mr. Lichett's dog had really, really sharp teeth!)

"What are you doing here?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"I'm in your class. Duh." She played with the hem of her dress and hummed a stupid song. I hated her. She was the most annoying and boring girl in class. Everyone only likes her just because she started her own kingdom. She's dumb and weird and I hated her.

Eventually everyone else got to school and we were allowed inside. I immediately hung up my coat and a bunch of us put our boots on a mat to dry; Miss Tibby said it would be okay if we walked around in socks for the day. She pulled the book from her special bookcase and I ran to the yellow couch, eager for her to start. Everyone else had to sit on the blue carpet. Miss Queen Tibby sat next to me, and then Natara sat on her other side.

"The Littlest Princess," Miss Tibby began. "Once upon a time in a land far away, a king and queen ruled the land. They had five little princesses..."

I sighed. Miss Tibby's book had really cool stories sometimes, but I hated the ones about princesse and lovey-dovey stuff. It was too icky for me. Besides, I liked the stories about knights fighting monsters and dragons and evil witches. Those were the fun stories. Stories about princesses who liked to bake were boring and dumb. Like Natara. No wonder she loved those stories.

I made a face at Ken and he stuck out his tongue. I sighed again and rested my fist against my cheek to show him how bored I was and he nodded. I wished we could've read the story about the lion who couldn't find his dad again. That one was really funny.

I decided to at least look at the pictures, and when I looked down there was a picture of a princess with dark hair in a purple dress holding a plate of cupcakes. Miss Queen Tibby started to turn the page, but I slapped my hand down before she could.

"Wait!" I hollered.

"What is it?" Miss Tibby asked as she flipped back to the picture.

"She looks like Natara!" I said, pointing at the picture. "Look!"

"You're right, Mal!" Miss Tibby said. "They both are very pretty, aren't they?"

"But-"

"That was very nice of you," Miss Tibby said. Natara was looking at me weirdly, and I felt my cheeks get all warm.

At least Miss Queen Tibby is proud of me. For once.


	5. Madison Cara Finch

I sat alone in the sandbox during recess, drawing lazy patterns in the sand. Natara had banished me from the kingdom cause I fell off the ladder on my way up to present a gift to her, and I knocked down Ken too. Ken was allowed to stay though cause it wasn't his fault. I was really lonely though. All my friends were still allowed in Natara's kingdom.

A girl in a blue dress skipped up to me and started playing in the sand. She had bright green eyes and long lashes freckles and curly brown hair that reached her back.

"Hi."

I couldn't speak.

"My name is Madison Cara Finch. What's yours?"

I stared at her.

"I'm in first grade."

She was beautiful.

"You sure don't talk much," she said. She picked up a stick and started writing something in cursive. I think it was her name. _Madison Cara Finch. _She was perfect, and a lot nicer than Natara was to me. Wise with age, smart, mature and she writes. I've only written the whole alphabet ten times now.

"I'm Malachi Charles Fallon, but everyone just calls me Mal." I wished I could write in cursive too.

"Your initials are MCF too?" She smiled at me, showing me her missing tooth.

And I knew that Madison Finch was the girl for me.

I followed Madison around for the next two weeks, and she never told me to go away once. I didn't care that she always had tea parties with her friends while I had to hide behind a tree. She wanted me around. ME. Once she even let me play Princesses with her and her friends, and I got to be the kingdom fool. One day I decided to tell my friends that I was going to tell Madison Cara Finch to be my girlfriend.

"A first grader?" Ken asked.

Maria shook her head. "Are you sure?"

Shawn adjusted his glasses. "My sister, Jenna, has a girlfriend. My dad wasn't too happy at first, but I think she's really nice. Mom isn't happy that she's dating though, and Jenna's like a billion years old!"

"I thought you loved Natara," Matt said as he shrugged.

I stopped coloring. "Madison and I are going to be boyfriend and girlfriend like big people cause we can both write our names in cursive and we have the same initials."

Maria's eyes widened. "You know how to write in cursive?"

I grinned. "My sister's teaching me."

* * *

><p>"Hi, Mal. You want some of my cookie? Mom packed an oatmeal raisin cookie, and I don't like them." Madison handed me a huge, chewy-looking cookie. She must love me. I sat by her on the edge of the sand box, where we first met.<p>

"Madison, I love you." I said with a nod. She giggled and covered her mouth.

Over the past weeks I've been watching movies that Mommy likes to watch and I can now say that I'm an expert on how to tell a girl I love her. I tell her and then I kiss her. And I did. I kiss her and it was everything Dad said it would be. Fireworks and all. Madison stood up and pushed me to the ground. She wiped her mouth and frowned.

"Haven't you ever heard of cooties?" She shrieked. And she ran away. That was the last time Madison and I ever talked. Dad once said that Love hurts, and I can understand that now. I have two bloody knees for the nurse to take care of. As I walked to the nurse's office, not only did my knees hurt but my whole body did too. I took in a sharp breath of air and cried until Miss Tibby rescued me.


	6. The New Kid

"Okay guys, I have some exciting news, but first I need you all to settle down," Miss Queen Tibby said. I had been telling Ken and Maria a really cool story about my dad and how he fought a dragon to save my mom, but I shot to my seat for Miss Tibby. I was hoping she was finally going to award me for my good behavior- I'd gotten a gold star every day for three days in a row. A record, for me. The class record was Shawn's with twenty days in a row. Even Natara hasn't beaten him.

When everyone was in their seats, Miss Tibby went to the door and went out into the hallway. I turned to Ken, but he didn't know what was going on either. Neither did Matt or Maria. I even looked at Natara, but she was just as confused as I was. Maybe it was just a really big award?

When she came back though, there was another boy with her. He was really short and was looking at all of us like we were monsters. I made up my mind that I didn't like him. He was weird. Maybe he and Shawn would get along though. Maybe I could play pranks on both of them.

"Class, this is Oscar Santos," Miss Tibby said. "He just moved here, and I'm sure all of you will make him feel very welcome. Right, class?" We all nodded politely.

"He looks like a weirdy," I heard Blaise whisper to Natara. They both giggled and Oscar looked at them like a lost puppy. I had to agree with Blaise though. He was dressed like his mom dressed him this morning and combed his hair for him. I don't allow my mom to comb my hair anymore cause I'm a big boy and no one gets to comb my hair anymore. Not even me.

Miss Queen Tibby put him at the table Shawn sits at, but even Shawn was staring at him. We went through our normal lessons of the morning like stupid math and writing. Then we got to go to gym and play kickball. Ken and I always see who can kick it farther. He usually does, but once I hit Shawn in the face with the ball, so I think I'm better. Shawn cried though, and I had to walk him to the nurse's office and then sit out for the rest of the class.

I knew we were all secretly watching Oscar to see if he would be of any value to us. He was on my team though, and I had a feeling he wasn't that good. I got people to let me cut them though, so I got to kick right before Oscar. He hadn't really said anything yet, he just kind of stared at everything with a lost and blank expression. It was really annoying. I marched up to home plate proudly and managed to kick the ball far enough that I got to second base.

Oscar was up, and I saw a lot of the kids moving in from the outfield. He still had the same expression on his face as he kicked it, barely hard enough to reach the pitcher's mound. I stayed where I was, watching him run, and not very fast either, to first base. I saw Heather going for the ball though, and I knew what was about to happen before it happened. Heather threw the ball at Oscar with all her strength, hit him in the head, and he face planted into the dirt.

A bunch of the boys burst out laughing, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to. When Oscar got up, I saw that he had a huge scrape on his face from his cheek to his chin, and before I knew it I was walking over to him.

"Coach Quinn," I said, "I'll bring him to the nurse's office."

"Thank you, Mal. That's very kind of you," he said. I led Oscar off the field and back toward the building. It was really awkward, cause he didn't really say anything and I didn't know what to say.

"Thanks," I heard him whisper.

"You're welcome."

A long silence hung over us again.

"I'm Malachi Fallon, but you can call me Mal," I said.

"I'm Oscar."

"I know. Miss Queen Tibby introduced you to us." His eyes got really big and round.

"Queen?" I grinned.

"Oh yeah. That girl, Natara, she has her own kingdom during recess and claims she's the queen, but I know that Miss Tibby is the true Queen of the playground," I said. "Natara's just a princess."

"Are you part of the kingdom?" He asked with real curiosity in his voice.

"Well, I used to be. But then she banished me. Twice." I didn't like admitting it, but I knew it was only cause she hated me. She never banished Ken and he did all the stuff I did. We were quiet again, but soon I saw Oscar grin again, this time with a glint in his eye that I knew meant we were gonna do something awesome.

"We should start our own kingdom!" He exclaimed. "You and me, we'll be the Crown Princes and we can rule it together!" I smiled so big my cheeks hurt.

"That's a really cool idea!" I said as I held out my hand. "Let's shake on it. You and me, Prince Oscar and Prince Mal, the rulers of Natara's rival kingdom!" His hand slid into mine and we shook hands. We ran the rest of the way to the Nurse and when we got back to the classroom we started planning our kingdom and our flag.

That day at recess, the two princes of the French Fry Kingdom attacked Natara's cupcake kingdom. We got captured and thrown in jail, but we spent the rest of recess plotting our escape and revenge.


	7. School Play

"Now, Mal, please don't embarrass Mommy?" My mommy said as we drove to the school. I frowned inside my costume. The school was putting on a play, and my class got Thanksgiving as the holiday we got to present and I got to be the turkey. My mommy made me the costume and it had three holes in it, one for my face and two for my legs. My arms were trapped inside.

Cynthia was in the play too, but her fifth grade class was doing President's Day. She was playing Mrs. Washington, the "first First Lady" as she said. My costume was a lot better than hers, though. Hers was just a big poofy dress.

Unlike me, the rest of the class had to dress up like pilgrims and indians. I got to stand in the front with four other people, two pilgrims and two indians. Oscar and Natara were the indians and Matt and Ken were the pilgrims. I got to stand out though cause I'm special and Mrs. Johnson the music teacher said I had a really good singing voice.

"I promise," I sighed. Mommy parked in the parking lo and ushered me inside and onstage where Miss Tibby was waiting for me.

"Oh good, you're here," she said as she guided me over to the rest of the class. The curtains were closed and I took my spot with the other four in front of the risers.

I looked up at Miss Tibby. "Do you like my costume?" I asked with a smile.

"It looks lovely, Mal," she said.

"Miss Tibby!" Natara shrieked. "But you said _my _costume looked love-aly!" (She did look kind of pretty with the feather in her hair.)

"All the costumes look lovely," Miss Tibby said with a smile. Natara crossed her arms and stomped her foot. I laughed at her.

* * *

><p>We waited forever for the principal to announce that the play would start. We were the first act cause we were the youngest. When we heard him start to talk, Miss Tibby reminded us to smile before she headed over to the piano where Mrs. Johnson was sitting. The curtains opened and the spotlight hit us and a million cameras went off. I couldn't block my eyes though cause my hands were trapped.<p>

Mrs. Johnson began to play the piano and then we all began to sing.

_"Over the river and through the woods  
>To grandmother's house we go!<br>The horse knows the way to carry the sleigh  
>Through the white and drifted snow-ow!"<em>

Natara took a step forward, taking the spotlight from me. I quickly took two steps forward to regain the attention. I stopped singing and glared at her.

"You're not the turkey!" I hollered at her.

"I don't care!" She yelled back. She took three steps forward and walked right off the stage. Natara's mom rushed over to her, Mrs. Johnson stopped playing and Miss Tibby rushed over to me.

"Mal!" She scolded.

"I didn't do nothing!" I defended. I could see my mom marching up the stairs while my dad laughed in the front row.

"Malachi Charles Fallon!" My mom grabbed my ear and pulled me offstage. "You just can't stay out of trouble, can you?"

"But I didn't do anything! I didn't push her, my hands are trapped! Remember?" My dad laughed harder and my mom scowled at both of us. She grabbed my dad by the arm and dragged both of us out.

"When we get home, you're going straight to your room," she told me. As I opened my mouth to protest, my dad ruffled my hair and gave me a thumbs up.

"And you!" My mom shouted at him. "You're just encouraging him! Why do you think he gets into so much trouble? Because you laugh when he does something that gets him in trouble!"

"Oh, c'mon Angie, he's just a-"

"No! I don't want to hear it! You, room. You, couch!"

"Ah, hell," me and my dad said together.


	8. Snow

"Miss Tibby!" Natara shrieked in the middle of story time. "It's snowing!" Everyone immediately ran over to the windows to see, and I climbed on top of the counter. Sure enough, big fat snowflakes were floating down outside the window. Already there was a thin layer covering the grass. Ken turned to me with a grin and I kenw exactly what he was planning.

During the winter, when it snowed we weren't allowed on the playground or the kickball fields. We had to stay on the pavement and that meant basketball, four-square or two square. But there was this map in the back of the school of America, and all the states were painted one of five different colors. Earlier in the year we'd made up a game called state tag and kept it a secret for when this day came, and I was excited to see if it worked.

I waited patiently for most of the morning, and when Miss Tibby announced that it was time to go to lunch, I was the first person at the cubbies to get my coat. Ken and I wolfed down our lunches and then lined up to go to recess; we could hardly wait. Once everyone got outside, Ken and I gathered our class around the map.

"Be prepared to worship us," I grinned at them. "We've created the best game of all time."

"It's called State Tag. And it's really easy to play. Only five people can play at a time though."

"This sounds dumb," Natara said, crossing her arms. "I'm gonna go play four-square, before they run out of the good balls." She and almost all of the girls left. The only ones who stayed were Maria and Blaise. All the boys stayed, though, and that's cause boys are better and are awesome.

"What you do is you pick a color state, and you can only touch states that are the same color. If you touch a state that's not the same color, you're out. Plus you have to avoid getting tagged." I grinned. I was so excited I could hardly wait.

Ken, Oscar, Shawn, Kai and I went first. We all had decided that whenever someone got tagged, they were 'out' and someone else got to take their spot, cause there were a lot of us. Shawn was It first and the game began. I hopped from green state to green state, hoping Shawn couldn't catch up with me. I landed on Texas and grinned; I could put both of my feet down for now. I quickly scanned the map for the nearest green state, and then right as I was about to jump I felt a hand push my shoulder and I fell.

"Mal got tagged!" Shawn hollered. I scowled at him and pushed him back.

"That's not fair!" I yelled. "You're not allowed to tag me cause I helped make up the game!"

"That's not in the rules though," he said, stomping his foot. I huffed and crossed my arms and walked off the map. I didn't want to play if I was gonna be tagged. I stormed over to where the girls were playing four-square. I sat down near the game to watch. They all looked at me kind of funny, but they just ignored me and went back to playing. Natara was really good, and she never got out. She managed to stay in the server's box for a really long time before Amy got her out. Then she surprised me and sat next to me.

"Hi," she said. I didn't say anything, but I looked at her and crossed my arms.

"You have dirt on your pants and the knee is torn. You look like a hobo." I glanced down, and sure enough she was right.

"Shawn tagged me, but he pushed me down."

"Oh." I saw her shift out of the corner of my eye, and then she was holding out a snowball to me. I eyed her suspiciously.

"What's that for?"

"Why don't you hit him with it?" she said. I grinned and took the snowball from her. I had to admit, I liked the way she thought. She was a goody-two-shoes, but sometimes she could come up with great ideas that meant breaking the rules. And I loved to break rules.

I strolled up to the map with the snowball hidden behind my back. Shawn was still in the game, hopping from one yellow state to the next. I think Matt was It, and he was going after Ken. I watched them for a little while, waited for Shawn to get ready to jump, then threw the snowball at him with all my strength right as he jumped.

It scared him enough to step off of his yellow state, and Oscar quickly pointed it out. He turned to me with his face all scrunched up and red, and I laughed at him. He still had lots of snow in his hair and on his jacket as he walked off the map and stood next to me.

"What was that for?" He demanded angrily.

"For tagging me," I grinned. His face got all scrunched up again. But then he started crying and ran over to Miss Queen Tibby. He talked to her for a minute, and then she marched over to me and I could tell she was angry.

"Mal, Shawn tells me you threw a snowball at him. Is that true?" I had no choice but to nod. "You know throwing snowballs is against the rules, Mal."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses. You broke the rules. Now, please apologize to Shawn and then I'm going to have you sit out for the rest of recess."

"But Miss Tibby, Na-" She gave me a stern look, and I looked down.

"Mal."

"Sorry, Shawn." Miss Tibby took my hand and led me over to where she sat by the door. I sat on the ground next to her, poking at the pavement with a stick. I looked up at the four-square court, and Natara grinned at me and waved. I scowled back at her and pushed a rock forward with my stick.

Girls are dumb.

* * *

><p><em>Alright, so I'm not too pleased with this. I wasn't sure how to end it, so I went with the only- and dumbest- thing I could think of.<em>

_And just by the way, when I was in second grade, my class did actually make up a game called State Tag. It was quite fun and at the very least it kept us entertained. I chose the purple states every time and I never got tagged once._


	9. Valentine's Day Part 1

_Oh no! I'm running low on ideas for right now. This is just to tide you guys over until I think of something. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>I sat on one of the high stools in our kitchen, a pen in hand and paper strewn everywhere on the counters. I'd found a bunch of old scrap paper in the playroom, and Mommy was even letting me use her special scented markers. She knew this had to be perfect and really special.<p>

Valentine's Day was on Monday and I'd already filled out the normal cards that you gave to everyone, the ones that my dad says are "cheap and tacky and straight up dumb." I agreed with him, even though I didn't know what tacky meant. I know all about tacky glue, though. Matt tried to eat it once, but he got sent to the nurse.

Mommy had helped me cut out a two hearts, a big red on and a smaller pink one. I'd also desorated it with tiny drawn hearts and a couple of stickers my mommy doesn't know I know about. I was really excited to get there on Monday with my mailbox and my cards, especially this one. This one was extra special. I just had to figure out what to write.

"I think you are really pretty," I spoke out loud as I wrote it. "You are the prettiest girl in the whole wide world."

I heard the front door open and close and my dad hang his holster on the hook where he always kept it. Then he came into the kitchen. I didn't look up, but I knew he was watching me while he got a beer out of the fridge.

"What's that?" he asked.

"A card," I said, still trying to figure out what else to write. I draw a few more hearts around the border instead, very aware that my dad is watching over my shoulder. I usually don't mind, but sometimes I wish he wouldn't. I felt awkward making the card in front of him, like when Miss Tibby watches me doing my math.

"Stuck for words?" he asks. I feel my cheeks heat up as I nod and look up to him.

"I don't know what else to say," I admit. "I can't think of anything."

"Well, she must be really special then," he commented. "Maybe you should write that you'd like to call her some time. Write that." I nodded and did what he said, making sure I spelled it correctly. Or at least how I thought it was spelled.

"What's her name?" he asked next. "You should make sure you put her name on it, real big so she can't miss it. You know how mom does that calligraphy with the big loops and swirls? Try that." I had to admit, he had good ideas.

I almost touched the marker to the paper, but looked up at him instead. "Can you do it?" I asked, holding the marker out to him. He looked surprised for a minute, then took it from me.

"Sure, sure," he said. "What's her name, and how do you spell it?" My eyes got really big as I realized something.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, son?"

"I don't know how to spell Mansingh."


	10. Valentine's Day Part 2

_I got a few requests asking to see Natara's reaction, so I decided to make the Valentine's Day one-shot into a two-shot. Here's the part you wanted. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>I ran all the way to school on Monday, my cards in a grocery bag that kept banging into my knees. It was kind of cold out and I almost got attacked by Mr. Lichett's dog again, but I couldn't wait. I was too shy to put my name on Natara's card, so I'd signed it "Your Secret Admirer" like my dad told me to. I also made out one of those "cheap and tacky and straight up dumb" cards to her too, because otherwise she'd figure it out right away. I'd also had to leave out her last name, because neither me or my dad could figure out how to spell it.<p>

My mom had also showed me how to make a tissue paper flower, and I'd taped one that I made to her card. I was hoping she'd take it off and put it in her hair, but my dad just laughed at me when I said that.

When I got there, Natara was already there, along with Oscar. They both had bags full of cards too, and I grinned at both of them as I walked up.

"Hi guys!" I said gleefully. Oscar grinned back and Natara waved.

"Hi, Mal," she said. She was wearing a red dress and white shoes and a pink headband. I was embarrassed to admit it, but she looked really pretty and I was hoping that someday I could tell her to be my girlfriend. Only she wouldn't push me down like Madison Cara Finch. Cause Madison was mean, and Natara's usually not.

It seemed to take forever before Miss Tibby came and opened the door for us. All our tissue box mailboxes were sitting at our seats, and after we hung up our coats and put our backpacks in our cubbies, we were free to deliver our valentines. I tried to look very casual as I went around, fishing out the correct cards and dropping them in the mailboxes.

When I got to Natara's table, I looked over my shoulder to make sure she wasn't near me. When I was sure she was talking to Blaise near Shawn's table, I slipped both her normal card and her special card in at the same time, put the rest of her table's cards int heir mailboxes and quickly walked away. I blew out a sigh of relief; I'd done it. I managed to do it without her noticing. Now all I had to do was wait.

* * *

><p>At recess, Oscar and I were sword fighting with sticks near Natara's cupcake kingdom. We were having a lot of fun, but I was sort of distracted because I was still waiting for Natara to come over and tell me that she liked my card. I made up an excuse that I was tired, and Oscar and I went up to our thrones at the side-by-side slides. I also liked the fact that we could hear everything Natara was saying.<p>

"You have a secret admirer!" I heard Blaise squeal. I turned my head in time to see Natara grin. "It's so exciting! And romantic!" Natara was holding my card.

"I think I know who it is," she said, then looked over to where we were sitting. I felt my heart speed up as she stood and began walking over to us. I half wanted to escape down the slide, but at the same time I was too excited to move. I watched as she pulled off the flower I made and put it on her headband, just like I'd hoped. It was almost too much to hope for.

She'd finally reached us. "Hi, she breathed, her shoulders hunching up and twisting one leg around the other.

"Hi," Oscar and I said back.

"I got a really nice card from someone today," she said, looking up at us shyly. I couldn't help but grin. "I think I know who sent it, and I think I like him too. I think he's really pretty."

I laughed. "Boys aren't pretty," I said with a smile. "You call boys handsome, or my dad like dashing. Girls are called pretty."

"Oh," she said, biting her bottom lip. "Well I think you're really handsome, Oscar."

I could feel my face drop. And my stomach rolled, but mostly I felt like she'd just ripped my card in half.

* * *

><p><em>I'm evil. I know it. I've known it for quite some time, actually.<em>


	11. Egg Hunt

_I just realized something guys: As of yesterday, I've been writing for the Cause of Death fandom for a year. How strange. I don't think I've stuck to one fandom for so long. Either way, thanks for a great year and here's to another one!_

* * *

><p>"I'm so gonna beat you this year!" I boasted to Ken, sticking out my chest. Oscar poked me and I poked him back.<p>

"No way, man," Oscar grinned.

"Way," I snapped back.

"I have to agree with Oscar," Ken said. I glared at him. "Because _I'm _going to win." Oscar and I both shoved him down.

I stood in a line full of rabid, hungry, overly excited kids waiting for that horn to blow to dominate the open field. We all wanted that special little plastic egg full of chocolate, candy, and surprises. I held my wicker basket with a big blue bow tightly in my fist. Mom gave me the bow on purpose. Blue. And to be safe, she dressed me in blue so she won't lose me when we run out to grab our prize.

"Not cool," Ken scowled as he stood back up.

"Hey fuzz balls!" Natara called as she skipped past us holding her basket full of eggs and wearing a crown on her head. "Guess who just won the girl's egg hunt?"

She smiled and pointed up at her crown. "That's right, _me_." Ken stuck out his tongue and Oscar made a face. I just rolled my eyes.

Natara wrinkled her nose. "Whatever. You're all fuzz balls. Hope you lose." She skipped away with the bottom of her pale blue dress swished at her knees and her basket of eggs swinging at her side.

"Ready, set, GO!"

The horn blew

* * *

><p>I sighed. I promised Oscar I would stick with him, but all he wanted to do was crawl around in the bushes. I had to pull him out twice so I can get at least an egg for him. I already had ten and Oscar had none. I would have shared my eggs with him but I checked inside of them first and I couldn't pass off some of the chocolate inside. And I swear there was a dollar in one of them.<p>

"Oscar," I whined. "Get out of there!"

"No!" I kicked at the bushes and heard him yell. Shawn whizzed past us with like a bajillion eggs.

"Oscar!" I shouted. I pulled at his leg but he just kicked at me. Growling, I pushed myself into a bush and saw Oscar petting something small and yellow in his hands. I never noticed it before but there were some chirps coming from in here. Oscar laughed.

"I found birds."

I put my basket down and shook my head. I took the chick from Oscar's hands. He protested loudly.

"Oscar, don't touch them. Their mom is gonna get mad."

It's true. Last time we when to a field trip, we went to a farm. Natara picked up one of the chicks and the chicken began to chase and peck at her. It was funny but Natara was crying, so I guess it wasn't funny. Oscar picked up another one and placed it in his basket full of eggs. I stopped and stared at him.

"Where did you get those eggs?" I pointed. I think he had more than Shawn. He lead me towards the other side of he bush where a group of girls were wildly chatting about their dresses. He pointed to the unguarded baskets. I smiled. Sneaky Oscar. I was glad for the first time since promising to stay with him during the egg hunt. Oscar grabbed another fist full of eggs and put them back in his basket where all the chicks were chirping.

A whistle blew and we knew the hunt was over. Oscar and I crawlled back out with leafs in our hair and dirt on our knees but with the biggest smiles on our faces. I got my eggs and he got his chicks.

Oscar won for his eggs but he gave me his crown. He was pleased with the tiny bird he managed to keep. His mom wasn't so keen on keeping them but it all turned out well.

At the end of the day, with aching bellies full of chocolate, I have to say this has been the best Easter ever.


	12. The Happily Ever After

_Well, guys, I'm truly sorry to say this but I think Kindergarten Mal is coming to an end. I've run out of ideas for this, and there's only so much trouble our favorite detective can get into at five years old. This is going to be the last chapter, and it's going to be pitifully short. *hides from flaming sporks*_

_Anyway, I'd just like to tell you all that many of these little one-shots are based loosely on my own kindergarten/elementary school experience. I had my own little rivalry with a boy named Andrew, and we teased each other mercilessly. As I said before, we really did make up a game called state tag (though that came in second grade instead) and we had story time where two of us got to sit with the teacher on the couch. And yes, Andrew was my couch buddy (Although he said that the troll in the story looked like me. He got a nice amount of glue in his coat pockets for that.) And our little rivalry probably would have continued for years, but he moved in first grade._

_Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this little magical world of our favorite characters mini-sized!_

* * *

><p>I scowled at Natara and crossed my arms, my feet swinging cause I couldn't reach the floor from the chair I was sitting on. She frowned back at me and stuck her tongue out. Miss Tibby was calling our parents and then she said she was going to talk to us afterwards. She said it was because of our kingdoms.<p>

A few days ago, Matt and Ken and Maria joined me and Oscar's kingdom and then today we had attacked Natara's kingdom because ours was better. Only our battle attracted the attention of the true queen and she brought me and Natara inside. I was hoping she would give Natara a time out, but that would me I would get one too. I kicked Natara's chair and she pinched me back.

"Sto-op!" I yelled, kicking her chair again.

"You started it," she said back. The door opened and we both stopped as Miss Tibby walked in and sat down in front of us.

"Do you guys know why you're in here?" She asked us.

"Cause he's a poop head that had no business attacking my kingdom," Natara spat at me.

"Nuh uh!"

"Well, I have an idea that would stop the fighting between your kingdoms," Miss Queen Tibby said.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Natara can admit that my kingdom is way better than hers."

"Which is a lie." I kicked her chair again.

Well, what if we arranged a political marriage?" We looked at her weirdly.

"What's a puh-li-ti-cal marriage?" I asked.

"It's where the leaders of two opposing kingdoms get married and join their kingdoms into one." I didn't really get it, but I agreed anyway.

* * *

><p>The puhlitical marriage was during recess the next day. I'd worn my extra special Bob the Builder shirt, and Natara was wearing a yellow dress with yellow sandals. Miss Tibby made us stand under a tree, then said a bunch of words I didn't listen to.<p>

"Hold hands," she smiled at us, and I rolled my eyes before holding my hands out to Natara. She grinned evilly before squeezing my hands as hard as she could and I yelped.

"Do you, Mal, take Natara to be your lawfully wedded wife?" I looked up at Miss Tibby. I didn't realize she would be my wife! I mean, she was pretty and all, but I wasn't sure I want to get married. Miss Tibby nodded at me.

"I guess," I sighed.

"And do you, Natara, take Mal to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yeah," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"Alright, then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

We looked at each other in disgust.

"No way!" I said, throwing her hands down.

"Yeah, no way!" she echoed. I crossed my arms and pouted up at Miss Tibby.

"But those are the rules, guys. You have to kiss at the end of a wedding." We looked at each other. I didn't want to get cooties, though. It wasn't fair. But we leaned in anyway and I kissed her on the lips. It was weird, cause I'd only kissed one other girl before.

I quickly pulled away and wiped my mouth. "Yuck!" I screamed. "Now I'm gonna get cooties!"


End file.
